CORDIS BEAST
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Summer, es un joven con un secreto oscuro pero en una ocasión conoce a Kite, un blondie que no sólo descubre su secreto, también lo convierte en el objeto de su deseo.YAOI
1. CORDIS BEAST

"**CORDIS BEAST"**

**CHAPTER 1**

...El mundo se ha vuelto hostil, lleno de corrupción y perversión. En un mundo tan patético y vacío donde las mujeres son una especie extinta aquellas pocas personas que quedan se venden por lotes a planetas en el espacio, sólo aquellos millonarios pueden conseguirles.

Cada quien se ocupa de sus propios asuntos, así es como se las arreglan.

Lo que sigue sólo puede ser posible con una mente tan torcida como la humana. El hombre, sujeto viril y destructivo que solo piensa en los placeres carnales, el deseo... y la sangre.

En este caos vive Summer, un adolescente de 17 años que siempre ha sabido sobrellevar su existencia, de noble corazón. Vive solo en su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Summer poseé una identidad especial que le hace el blanco de miradas y el objeto de deseo ed aquellos que le rodean, una belleza tan exquisita como la luna misma, aspecto fascinantemente andrógino, cuerpo embelesador, atractivo inocente. Pero, esconde un oscuro secreto, la noche testigo de ello. La muerte cómplice silenciosa. La bestia.

La fría noche que observa cómo un aterrado hombre corre despavorido por un callejón mirando por todas partes como buscando algo de suma importancia, así se vuelve al sentir pasos mudos, nadie tras de él, al volver la mirada al frente se frena con un ser aparentemente humano. Los ojos como esferas destellantes escarlata posteriori de palabras de pánico dispuesto a salvar la vida el hombre puso en polvorosa los pies pero siente que algo le detiene, una fuerza desconocida.

Una bestia infernal sácia su apetito, un ser despiadado, el cuerpo va quedando sin forma; la piel teñida de rojo; las entrañas de fuera al cuerpo cual banquete real y el cors, la ambrosía de la infernal bestia, el rostro sin vida mostraba el horror de lo vivido. Era algo digno de un demonio sobrenatural, las nauseabundas escenas gore provocan incluso nostalgia y pánico al más fuerte...

Un día más en el instituto, Summer ha vuelto ha llegar tarde a clase por la agetreada movilización de la ciudad, hace poco ha tenido un retraso igual, y el profesor de ética le ha reñido por ello dado el ultimatum y ésta vez no se salvará de la reprimenda.

Profesor – voz suplicante- no ha sido culpa mía, el transitar de las motonves es más recurrente cada vez, una verdadera molestia. Le pido me dé otra oportunidad.

¡¡NO!!, Summer, te lo he dicho atrás, tus excusas no son mi interés. De no corregiros seréris expulsado del instituto y aquellas notas buenas no os servirán de nada.

Vamos profesor, no volverá a aocurrir.

Mmmm; supongo, Summer, que habrá alguna forma de arreglar esto.

Se serciora de no haber nadie a los alrededores, empuja a Summer de espaldda hasta el cuarto de servicio.

Te ayudaré, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Profesor. ¿qué hace? – asustado-

Summer, tienes suerte de ser quien eres – le besa en los labios-

Como si de una bofetada que le propinasen con aquellas palabras, Summer reacciona algo distinto.

Profesor...

¿Sí, Summer?

Debería – le da la espalda, serio- pensar mejor en lo que dice, profesor.

¿Qué?

Se escucha un grito desgarrador.

Han encontrado el cuerpo inerte del profesor de ética em el aula de profesores, en su silla habitual, la piel se veía como si quisiese adentrarse al fondo del cuerpo que parecía como si le hubiesen succionado la vida. El rostro igual al anterior, una muerte así.

Todos se preguntan lo ocurrido; se ha dado toque de queda y las clases habéis sido canceladas hasta encontrar respuestas a lo ocurrido.

Los asesinatos han continuado por un tiempo por un tiempo, todos en condiciones de profanación post-mortem ; desollados, necropcias mientras vivos, órganos devorados, asqueantes descuartizamientos, el único patrón es el sadismo con que se llevaron a cabo.

El líder del primitivo-futurismo socialista, ha llamado al mundo a protegeros de la amenaza mortal en un intento por deteneroslas constantes massacres sin resultado alguno. Investigadores, la CIA (Center Intelligence Agency), incluso la Interpol (International Criminal Police Organization) dan la pauta para la busqueda de una afable respuesta al horror-show que les acoje.

Pecado de corrupción; los pecados capitales no son suficientes para nombrar lo que los humanos llevan por vida, el cielo le ha abandonado.

Se me han cerrado las puertas del cielo, a lo lejos una voz me grita, ¡largo pécador!; un ángel blanco me acosa, otro me muerde. Mientras que el infierno me da la mano y me acobija en su ardiente seno.

Se piensa Summer.

Ser quien soy... no es tener suerte, es un castigo.

Continúa.

Sus ropas, carmín se tiñeron por manchones obvios, se deshace de ellos.

Sofocante fuego destruye la evidencia del cobro por sus pecados, que el mundo no conosca éste mísero secreto. ¿Qué precio tenéis que pagar por el sólo hecho de sentir ira?, todo es relativo.

Una persona no puede conseguir algo sin perder nada a cambio. Para crear una cosa debes pagar con otro del mismo valor. Es la ley de los estados equivalentes. Quiza la lección sea que nadie consigue algo sin sacrificio.

Antes de proseguir con su filosofía fue interrumpido.

Seguramente no conoces el significado de esas palabras.

De algún lugar apareció un sujeto de vestimenta oscura, que por ningún motivo mostraba simpatía por Summer.

¿Quién eres? –pregunta Summer-

Te he seguido hace mucho, por fin he dado con... la bestia.

¿Por qué la gente no quiere morir?. Yo no tengo ese sentimiento.

Summer , no se inmutó.

Morir significa extinguirse. Nadie debería tener el derecho de extinguir a nadie. Ni siquiera tú, bestia, tú no eres humano.

El tipo sacó un arma apuntándole a Summer quien en un movimiento rápido se colocó lejos de la punteería. La persecución inició, el sujeto de negro y Summer, no parecía un rival para Summer.

¡No huyas, monstruo!

¿Por qué me sigues, acaso te he hecho algo?

Estoy aquí para eliminarte.

Ambos se encontraban en un altiplano que por la ligereza del soporte, les llevó a caer súbitamente desde el quinto piso del edificio, al tocar el suelo, el sujeto se llavó un gran golpe mientras que Summer, se hizo daño. Su cabeza carmín líquido manchaba el suelo.

El tipo de negro sacó otra arma que pareciese una extraña pistola, apuntásele al inconsciente Summer.

Hasta nunca –anunciaba el sujeto-

Entonces Summer abrió los ojos y sin daros tiempo a reaccionar, saltó en un instante sobre el sujeto; el primero habíase vuelto aterrador, sus ojos brillaban como faros de alto, garras en las manos, colmillos caóticoa que daban contra la ahora presa; desgarrando y golpeando sin frenesí. Le destrozó el cuello de una ligera presión con la mano, aprovecharos que la muerte hecho su trabajo, devoró el cuerpo desgarrando miembro por miembro, devorando cual bestia salvaje.

Después de sasiado su apetito se dio ánimos para andar, tambaleándose; lejos de ahí, al llegar a un oscuro corredor se dejó caer desmayado.

Un rayo de luz por la ventana al rostro de Summer que intentando recuperar la conciencia se incorpora de golpe, mírose a todas partes exaltado de encontrarse en una habitación ajena, de pronto una voz le hace saber su situación.

No te asustes, estáis a salvo –seriedad-

¿En donde estoy? –pregunta Summer-

Hace dos días te he encontrado maltrecho en un pasillo, te he traido aquí.

Gracias -agradece Sum- Mi nombre es Summer y soy de Partía.

...Soy Kite...

Mucho gusto –se sonroja un poco, mientras se pone de pie-

¿Qué te ocurrió?

No lo recuerdo –se turba y miente-

Es extraño, muy extraño –sarcasmo-

Summer trata de evadir el tema.

Eh, por cierto, Kite, ¿de donde eres?

¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Por... por nada, sólo decía que, que bueno...yo.

Cállate.

Al final ambos se despidieron y Summer volvió a casa.

Ya en el camino Summer carecía de sentido de dirección y de concentración.

Cielos, creo que no es por aquí.

Mientra intentaba ubicar en donde se encontraba, entonces reconoció un poco el lugar; edificios altos, elegantes. Por las calles transitaban blondies, entonces recordó a Kite, su cabello rubio; estaba en Eos...


	2. BLUE EYES

**"BLUE EYES"**

**CHAPTER 2**

Eos, ciudad de esclavismo racista. En Eos se encuentra la crema inata de la sociedad, los blondies; seres en su mayoría atractivos, aquellos qué controlan este mundo.

En el actual mundo las razas se dividen en grupos jerárquicos: los blondies son los humanos genéticamente perfectos que controlan todo absolutamente; después todos aquellos de cabellos morenos, pelirojo y castaños son simplemente humanos. Los blondies con el control total podían hacer lo que quisieran incluso tomar jóvenes de otras razas para volveros "Pets", estos son jóvenes atractivos, de buen ver que utilizaban para saciar sus deseos carnales, estos sois de entre 16 y 18 años, de acuerdo a las reglas al cumplir 19 años o al primer indicio de madurez físicamente se os enviaba a Ceres, lo que podréis llamar asilo de Pets.

Summer se dio cuenta de su terrible suerte, os encontraba en Eos, y aquel que le dio asilo y curó sus heridas era un blondie, un humano subdesarrollado aún asi...

Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza, porque... ese tipo era tan guapo.

Summer volvió a casa tomó el móvil y llamó a alguien, cuando el destinatario hubo respondido, Summer le pidió verse en alguna parte, debía aclarar su mente.

Summer, ¿qué era lo que queréis deciros, qué te habéis ocurrido?

Verás, Falcon, me he encontrado con un blondie.

¡ ¿Un blondie?! –muy alterado-

Sí

¿Y ... qué ha pasado?

... –pensativo- Nada...

¿Cómo qué nada?, a algo debéis esta reunion.

No lo sé. Es mejor no deciros nada.

Anda, no seas así cuéntame.

Ok, conocí a aun blondie por coincidencia, etc., etc. Pero, lo extraño no es eso sino que mi ansiedad de sangre no se presentó com de costumbre, además...

Además...

Nada, olvídalo.

¿Qué, te ocurre?

. . .

Pasado un rato dieron preferencia a despedirse y cada cual se dirijió a casa.

Ya de vuelta en casa, Summer se tomó un descanso, se tiró a la cama, mientras pensaba e intentaba ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos; sin percataros de ello sequente alguien ingresó a la habitación, le tapó la boca sin daros tiempo reaccionar.

Hola Summer (voz seductora)

Era un chico conocido por Summer, su acerrimo acosador; le tomó las muñecas con la mano que le quedaba. Mientras que el aterrado Summer miraba desesperado imaginando lo que seguía.

Summer, mi quierido Summer –risa- vamos a... divertirnos.

Como pudo Summer se soltó y salió corrinedo a la puerta de la habitación, pero no pudo darse paso, el otro chico le cerró la puerta.

¿No intenteras iros, o si?

N... no, Piero, no –voz nerviosa-

Summer... – le toma la barabilla mientras lo acorrala en una esquina- No pensaste, o mejor dicho no se te puede ocurrir lo mucho que me molesta cada vez que hacéis eso, ¿verdad?.

Piero, era la pareja de Summer. Un seme posesivo.

Piero... ¿qué, qué hacéis aquí?

Mmmm, ¿ no te alegra verme?

Sí, pero...

¿Pero?

Creí qué estarías aún de viaje.

Verás –se acerca a su rostro seductivamente- regresé pronto, porque extrañaba esto.

Le recorre con la mano el costado, la cadera y poco a poco le va hacia el vientre hacia abajo, sin permitiros esto, Summer le aleja un poco.

Vamos. ¿hasta cuando me permitirás continuar, Summer?

Aún no.

Le toma de la cintura y le acerca completamente. Con voz suave.

No sabes cuanto te deseo.

Piero, prometiste esperar hasta que yo estuviera listo.

Se aleja algo disgustado.

Vaya, Summer, tenemos 2 años juntos y aún no hemos tenido nada ni un beso. ¿Cuánto más he de tener que esperar?

Summer se acerca.

Bueno, un beso puedo aceptarlo pero si me amas esperarás hasta que yo decida.

Ahhh –suspiro- Supongo que tendré que conformarme con un beso.

Se besan apasionadamente. Sin que Piero lo supiera, en ese momento Summer pensaba en el chico que le salvó imaginándolo que en el lugar de Piero era Kite, el blondie, el ojiazul. Sin intensión Summer rompió el momento.

Kite...

¿Qué?

¿Eh? –vuelve de su fantasía- Ah, eh, Piero –avergonzado-

¿Quién es Kite, Summer?

No, nadie es que ... bueno... yo...

¡¿Me estas engañando?!

¡¡NO!!

¿Quién es Kite?

Piero, cálmate –asustado-

¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A ENGAÑARME!!

Piero, por favor

Piero como seme celoso salió de la habitación dejando a Summer sol. Ya afuera Piero se sentó a fumar un cigarrilllo en la estancia.

Summer salió fuera y se plantó a su lado.

Piero no te enfades

... -continúa con el cigarrillo-

Piero no dijo más le miró fríamente dejando a un lado el tabaco fue directo a Summer, le arrancó la camisa tomándole por los hombros y le besó salvajemente.

Así que me engañas, bien entonces dame lo que espero de ti.

Le tira al suelo intentando sobrepasarse con el menor.

Piero, Piero ¡¡Ya basta!!

Sin ser las intenciones Summer reaccionó mandándo a volar a Piero por los aires, rompiendo el ventanal de la habitación. Haciéndole caer desde el séptimo piso del edificio.

La gravedad burlona hízole caer con el peso arduo a una tonelada provocando que parecies un ligero crujido, los ojos saltaron, entonces mírole cerca; Piero había muerto.

Sin el mínimo remordimiento, Summer le miraba desde arriba en el ventanal.

Humano, tu amor, tus celos y tus deseos lascivos eran tus virtudes; tu corazón dedicado a mí, tu perdición.

Habíase pasado una semana desde aquello; Summer no pensaba mucho en el accidente no se lo permitía, al contrario se daba tiempo para pensar a Kite.

Cómo por un regalo del destino o por lo menos eso pensaba Summer se encontraría de nuevo con el ojiazul.

Una tarde mientras divagaba sin rumbo fue a dar a las calles de aquel lugar donde habéis estado hacía tiempo, Eos. Cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de ello quizo poner los pies en polvorosa, al volverse para iniciar la huida se topó con algo, al mirarle era no otro sino Kite quién pasaba por ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí, acaso te perdiste, niño?

Yo –sonrojado- verás...

Ambos se miran-

¿Y bien?

Ho...hola Kite?

¿Aún me recuerdas?

Sí, cómo olvidaros, sino fuese por vos, quizá no estuviese aquí ahora

Ya debo irme

¡Espera!

Kite se vuelve

¿Qué quieres?

Eh, ¿podría invitaros un café?

¿Por qué lo harías?

Si no puede está bien

Acepto

¿De verdad?

Te preguntaré algo

Si

¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

¿De qué hablas?

Me miras todo el tiempo

. . .Yo . . .

¿No te estarás confundiendo?, te salvé por caridad no esperes otra cosa

Summer se sentía humillado

No

¿No?, ¿entonces no es en serio que yo te guste, no te parezco atractivo?


	3. PRIDE

**"PRIDE"**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Si bien la vida es retorcida, a veces se pasa. . . otras veces, son otras personas las que menos esperamos. . . la retuercen"

Tras esas preguntas vino un vacio en el aire, como en ese instante Summer buscara ocultar la vergüenza de hacer notar sus etereas intenciones.

Summer salió corriendo del lugar tras no poder responder a ello.

Varios días después

Summer se sentía rechazado, dolido; como si el destino le jugase una mala pasada el ojiazul y el casi adolescente joven se encontrarían de nuevo.

Aquel día en que te conocí la ignoré no me dio la oportunidad a apreciar lo que pedía mi conciencia, así tú me has hecho prisionero de tu mirada y te has hecho el blanco de mis pensamientos.

Hablaba Summer, sin percatarse alguien le seguía de cerca.

Kite le había mandado seguir, una vez obtenida la información necesaria fue el primero.

En el apartamento de Summer.

El menor había vuelto del instituto como cualquier otro día dejó la bolsa en el suelo se estiró un poco tratando de deshaceros de la carga sobre los hombros.

Te ves algo cansado

Alguien le susurraba al oído. Una voz seductora.

Al volverse Summer creyó en un sueño.

Kite –asustado cae hacia atrás- Kite, ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

Ha habido decesos misteriosos, he mandado buscar por la ciudad a la "bestia" que se dice comete ello, y he dado con el culpable

Summer le miró asustado

¿Qui-quién, y quién es?

Vamos, sólo estamos tú y yo no tienes porque fingir

El primero se pone de pié.

Kite, ¿quién eres?

Sólo un blondie

¿Qué quieres de mí?

Tú, aquella vez me habéis invitado, pero supongo que esa invitación ya no está en pié.

El menor le mira.

Por eso, te propongo algo –con voz suave le toma de la cintura acercándole, le habla al oído- te quiero como mi PET

El cors del menor pareciese salirse de su pecho.

¿Qué dices?

Lo que escuchaste

¡¡NO!!

No tienes opción, o es que acaso prefieres que tu secreto lo sepan los demás?

Summer lo pensó un poco, le miró a los ojos. Decidido bajó la cabeza como si le hubiesen cortado las alas.

De acuerdo

Muy inteligente de tu parte

Entonces le besó los labios, le arrinconó en la pared. Continuó por el cuello, poco a poco le dejaba al descubierto el abdomen blanco y suave.

La playera cayó al suelo, poco a poco le desabotonaba la cremallera en un instante Summer empezó a sollozar llenando sus entonces rozadas mejillas del líquido salado que brotaba impaciente de sus ojos.

Hic, hic –sollozo-

Summer apretó los dientes para intentar controlarse, su orgullo estaba haciéndose añicos y aquella imagen limpia que tenía de Kite se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Kite le miraba, tal vez su frío cors le decía al remordimiento que la hora de trabajar era ahora.

Le tomó la barbilla a Sum, le miró fijamente y le dio un beso suave y tranquilo, acercándose de nuevo al oído le abrazó gentilmente.

No llores –voz suave- jamás te lastimaría ni haría algo que no quisieras

Summer se dejó llevar por el momento su sollozo se tornó un llanto incontrolable, se envolvió en los brazos fuertes de Kite. Sentía que nada podría lastimarlo.

Pasado un rato ambos estaban en el suelo, Kite abrazaba al menor que había quedado dormido, habéis visto la oportunidad le tomó entre sus brazos y llévasele a su casa en Eos.

Una vez ahí, Sum despertó aterrado con la realidad después de todo la pesadilla de antes era verdad; Kite le había engañado, le había puesto el anillo de pet, lo había convertido en su esclavo sexual. . .


	4. REDENTION

**"REDENTION"**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Se dice que cuando la caja de Pandora fue abierta salieron de ella todos los males, cuando fue cerrada quedó dentro únicamente, la Esperanza. ¿Será acaso la esperanza un mal? "

Summer había despertado en la habitación de Kite y con el anillo de pet en su dedo anular; este anillo se mezclaba con las células de la piel imposibilitando el quitarse, el menor lo intentó por todos los medios sin suerte, con la argolla era inútil pensar siquiera en escapar.

Kite entró entonces a la habitación.

Ya despertaste

¿Qué es esto?, ¡me engañaste!

No te engañé, nunca te prometí nada, te dije que no te lastimaría y no haría algo que no quisieras. Pero esto es lo que tú deseas, ¿no es verdad?, me seguías y me mirabas quieres estar a mi lado, estás en mi habitación ya no te separarás de mí y. . . no te he lastimado, ¿o sí?

Summer bajó la cabeza avergonzado pensando un poco

Además aceptaste el trato en tu juicio total, como mi pet –se acerca- harás todo lo que yo diga incluso lo haremos cuando yo diga y esta vez no me detendré aunque llores porque ahora me perteneces.

Kite –sollozo

Kite se acercó a Summer sutilmente le tomó las manos y le besó en los labios, forcejearon ambos hasta que por fin Kite le soltó.

Vamos será divertido, verás que os gusta

Entonces el mayor violentamente lo arrojó a la cama rasgando sus ropas mientras el más joven lloraba y trataba de safarze de su cruel captor.

Summer sin poder hacer algo para escapar solo sentía su corazón latir tan aprisa sin poder respirar. Una vez sin prenda alguna Kite miró al menor de la forma más lasciva que tenía su torcido instinto sexual; lo hizo darse vuelta le tomó las muñecas con una mano teniendo así libre para saciar su apetito y al pobre Summer con la cadera elevada, con la mano que no ocupó para sujetar al chico se llevó dos dedos a la boca los introdujo poco a poco en el trasero de Summer quién gritaba de dolor sintiendo como se dilataba su entrada, una vez habiéndole dilatado su suficiente sin remordimiento alguno lo penetró de golpe haciendo que Summer diera un grito ensordecedor.

El mayor comenzó a embestirlo agresivamente provocando en el menor sollozos mientras el primero gemidos de placer y en sus ojos una gran lujuria, continuaron así varios minutos.

¡¡Ya basta déjame ir!! –gritaba Summer mientras lloraba sin detenerse

Kite se detuvo un poco le dio la vuelta para besarlo, para continuar con ese insaciable gusto bien conocido de los blondie. Summer intentaba safarze por todos los medios posibles forcejeando con la poca fuerza que tenía para sacárselo de encima siendo más débil que el blondie.

Cuando al fin terminó la tortura el menor se quedó dormido, se envolvió en las sábanas sucias, sucias como él mismo se sentía.

Pasado unas horas despertó se incorporó un poco como podía miró las sábanas alcanzando a ver un hilillo de sangre, Kite lo había lastimado, al mirar esto se puso de nuevo a llorar de pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes a su alrededor y una voz cálida que le susurraba al oído.

No llores

Al mirar era el blondie. . .

De alguna forma el poder de la bestia no salió a flote esa noche para impedir el castigo, algo había ocurrido en el cors de la bestia, aquello fue más grande que la sed de sangre.

Entonces que ocurría; primero lo había lastimado y hubo tenido lo que aquellos con el derecho no tuvieron, aún así no hizo nada. Después de ello lo tomó en sus brazos para calmar la tempestad pero ya era demasiado tarde, el caos era un mar de confusión aún así no hizo nada. . .

¿Por qué, por qué?, ¿qué te he hecho yo? –preguntó Summer

El castigo por tus crímenes

¿Eh?

La bestia. . . nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie

. . .

¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Yo nací así es mi naturaleza sólo hago lo que debo hacer –sollozo

¿Tú naturaleza?

Kite mantenía su abrazo a Summer quién ocultado por al vergüenza sentía dolor y miedo.

¿Y tú, cual es tu excusa para lo que me has hecho?

Es mi naturaleza. . .

Entonces el blondie le dejó ir solo par asearse, dado que no permitiría perder a su pet de ninguna forma mucho menos a la presea más cotizada de Eos, ahora era suya y de nadie más.

Summer se había aseado empezó a analizar la situación viendo una única oportunidad, permitirse ser el pet de Kite, el blondie que lo traicionó ganando su confianza. Un ser subdesarrollado pudo maquinar tal plan, por lo tanto un ser oscuro como lo era Summer debía poder ser más cruel y astuto decidido a utilizar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra convirtiéndose en su punto débil.

La felicidad tiene que ver con el fin del hombre y ese fin no está en el placer, porque entonces el ser humano no se distinguiría de las bestias.

Kite. . .

¿Qué quieres?

Ya lo decidí. . . ser tuyo

Hm eso me parece sensato, ¿pero. . . por qué?

Acepté ser tu pet bajo las influencias de tus engaños, mientras que tú no cumpliste tu parte, dijiste que no me lastimarías ni harías nada que yo no quisiera. Los humanos son una raza poco confiable.

Kite le mira serio sin decir una palabra, Summer continúa.

Mentiroso. . .


	5. SWEET LIER

**"SWEET LIER"**

**CHAPTER 5**

"La vida está lejos de ser un sueño perfecto. . . En nuestro quehacer diario constantemente herimos los sentimientos de los otras personas, y algunas veces también nosotros somos heridos"

La relación blondie-pet según las reglas es que el pet obedece al amo siendo un mero objeto, pero Kite y Summer no son la imagen de la obediencia ni de la conservación pura. Summer se había dedicado a las ordenes de Kite como un perro, dándole poder y control total sobre su vida, sin embargo Kite no era idiota y las sospechas no se hacían esperar.

¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?

Tú conoces mi secreto

¿Esperas que crea que tienes miedo de que divulgue tu secreto?

Asiente

¿Qué hay de lo que sientes?

¿De lo que siento?

Kite se levanta y se dirige a Summer, le toma la barbilla haciéndole sonrojar.

No soy idiota, eres muy inteligente podrías matarme; después de todo eres la bestia

Le da un apasionado beso

No soy una bestia, soy una persona. . . solo soy diferente

¿Por qué haces eso?

¿Qué?

Matar

Nunca lo había pensado

¿Ni siquiera sabes por qué lo haces?

Aquellos que hacen daño, cometen crímenes deben pagar d alguna forma, además muchos me han hecho daño a veces soy incapaz de continuar y me quedo sin comer

¿De qué hablas?, eso es pecado

Me alimento de sangre, decidí tomarla de personas con algún pecado así estaría justificado lo que hago. Aunque. . .

Me gustaría saber. . . si existe alguna forma de detenerlos sin matarlos para no cometer esos pecados. Por más noble que sea una persona para sobrevivir necesita matar animales. . .

Y arrancar plantas para comer. . .

Y también tendrá que matar insectos. . .

Deberá experimentar odio y la envidia y tendrá que herir a alguien. . .

Todos aborrecemos estos sentimientos pero. . .

Si todos y cada uno de los que te he dicho son actos de maldad. . .

. . . entonces el simple hecho de vivir está mal. . .

necesito respuestas, no entiendo

No lo sé

¿Kite?

¿Mmm?

¿Por qué me cuestionas?

Eres mi pet debo saber todo sobre ti –lascividad- eres mío

Eres un idiota

¿Acaso vas a negar que no te gustó lo que ocurrió aquel día?

Summer se sonroja

¡De. . . déjame en paz, me utilizaste y abusaste de mí, maldito!

Hm –sonríe- sí claro, desde un principio era lo que querías por eso me seguiste

Eso no es verdad –manotea

Admítelo

¡No me conoces, no sabes lo que soy!

Te conozco me doy cuenta por tu manera exagerada de actuar.

No haces más que herirte cada vez que haces daño a los demás

¡No me digas como debo actuar!

Te pregunto entonces, ¿por qué no acabas con aquello que te está lastimando?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Los humanos somos seres relativos, vivimos para encontrar un propósito. Te he vigilado desde antes

¿Qué?

Hace varios años te vi por primera vez, desde entonces no te pude dejar ir. . .

Vaya que la estupidez humana puede llegar a ser molesto

Escucha, el comportamiento del ser humano debe regirse con la voluntad de crear, existir y vencer el dolor, de obtener una fortaleza

Es gracioso que tú seas quién esté diciendo todo esto, pero. . . es difícil tomar la iniciativa de vencer el dolor. . . ¿por qué no me ayudas?

Simplemente porque no quiero

Entonces, ¿por qué me dices todoe sto?

Porque te amo. . .

¿Qué hay detrás de esas palabras?, la sinceridad de un amor profundo o prejuicios de una oportunidad propicia para hacer daño.

Dos entes opuestos un humano genéticamente perfecto criado para tomar cuento pueden y desechar como basura lo que no les sirve a su propósito, naturaleza humana. . . Y un ser solitario que busca un lugar en este mundo caótico, una razón para continuar existiendo a pesar e su forma de vida taboo.

Kite había dicho amar a Summer con la única intensión de hacerlo suyo cuantas veces quisiera para después abandonarlo cuando ya no le satisfajera.

Mientras Summer buscaba venganza, él pronunció esas palabras que le han confundido.

- Kite. . . ¿por qué pronunciaste esas palabras ahora?

Summer divagaba en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una respuesta para tomar una decisión si continuar con su venganza o darse la oportunidad de ser humano.

¿Qué significa ser humano exactamente? –se pregunta el menor- ¿Kite?

. . .

¿Podemos hablar?

¿De qué quieres hablar?

No lo sé –sonrojado- quizá de nosotros

¿Nosotros?, ja, nosotros no existe, no lo olvides eres un pet no una persona que tenga derecho a decidir a quién ama

Después de aquellas crueles palabras Summer arrancó a llorar se dio la vuelta para ocultarse.

¿Entonces por qué dijiste aquello, por qué dijiste que me ambas?

El ojiazul solo miraba

Quizás porque es más sencillo mentir para obtener lo que quiero

¿Qué quieres de mí?

A ti –se acerca al menor

No entiendo –retrocede

No hay nada que entender, únicamente. . .

. . .

Eres un ser único ¿quién podría tenerte como pet?

En el final de nuestra existencia no existe belleza ni deseo por el cual el ser humano encuentre el placer y la felicidad eterna

Muy sabio de tu parte pero tú me das ese placer y al excitarme tus gemidos y tus lágrimas me produces felicidad por eso eres mi pet, mío y de nadie más

La excitación por el placer carnal no lo es todo lo que te produce felicidad ni siquiera el dolor que me provocas cuando sacias tu lujuria infrenable, haciendo que sienta que mi cuerpo se partirá en dos. No es felicidad, tú no eres feliz solo te excita el dolor ajeno, eso no es ser feliz solo es saciar una necesidad

No sabes lo que dices, no entiendes las necesidades humanas, el placer sexual no es tener una erección por excitación como tú la vez, no eres humano

Siempre dices que no soy humano y te llenas de alegorías de persecución racista por no ser como tú. Yo puedo ser más humano que tú, eres una bestia te divierte hacerme daño y molestarme. Los blondies provienen de una probeta eres impotente –burla sarcástica

Eso molestó terriblemente al ojiazul quién le tomó por los hombros, le tiró al suelo para sujetarle las manos.

Te demostraré lo humano que soy y lo "impotente" que soy según lo que me haz dicho, te haré el sexo más placentero que desearás más me suplicarás para que no salga de dentro tuyo

Le comienza a desgarrar las ropas, le ata las manos y comienza a violarle. Sin prepararle le penetra salvajemente haciéndole gritar al menor.

¡¡Basta!!

Es lo que quieres, mira que eres lascivo

¡No, por favor! –sollozo

Summer comenzó a llorar aterrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo al no soportarlo se desmayó en los fuertes brazos del ojiazul, pasadas unas horas Summer despertó de la inconsciencia brutal de su apresor que le ha dejado al volver se encontró con Kite le miró asustado.

Por fin despiertas pet. . .

Sin deciros nada se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, Kite le siguió aprisa mientras que el menor corría con todas las fuerzas que podía, era rápido lo suficiente. Al llegar a la estancia se detuvo para ubicar un refugio, Kite había llegado donde él.

¿Qué pretendes?

Déjame ir

Ja, ni lo sueñes me perteneces, vamos ven aquí y prometo no lastimarte

¡¡Ya basta, el juego se acabó es tiempo de que conozcas lo que realmente tienes en frente tuyo!!

¿Ah, sí?, ¿y qué es lo que está ahí? Sólo veo un mocoso asustado

En un instante corrió al ventanal para salir fuera rompiéndole, haciéndole añicos y así caer de pie al suelo, era increíble la altura era demasiado alto quizás esta vez la muerte no rondaba cerca porque él era la muerte. . .


	6. BELOVED

**"BELOVED"**

**CHAPTER 6**

"El amor inmaduro dice te amo porque te necesito, el amor maduro dice te necesito porque te amo"

El tiempo ha pasado la vida continúa cual río carmín corre por la pradera del invierno maldito pues la primavera la época del amor se ha suicidado mientras que es su sangre lo que corre por los causes vertiginosos, a lo lejos el último grito. . . en el olvido. . .

Summer había vuelto a la rutina, alimentándose la necesidad de saciar su sed de sangre encontró a su paso a un inocente decidió entonces dejar salir su verdadero ser, se tornó violento, el aspecto inocente cambió entonces para ser el miedo y el sufrimiento encarnado. Le persiguió al aterrado hombre hasta dar con él asesinándole brutalmente sin importarle los desgarradores alaridos del humano.

En un instante de alguna parte varios sujetos de apariencia oscura le rodearon para atacarle, éste les miró previamente al ataque lo que le dio tiempo para salir corriendo de ahí, uno d los sujetos le hubo alcanzado cuando ya creía estar a punto de la fuga.

Por fin te encuentro. . .

Previamente le había callado por la fuerza

¿Pensasteis qué podrías escapar de mí?, mírate ahora

Entonces Summer se desmayó por la droga que le aplicó al callarle con el pañuelo en su rostro. Cuando despertó se encontró en una celda fría y oscura, de manos y pies atados por completo, afortunadamente había logrado zafarse la mordaza.

¿En donde estoy?

No hubo respuesta

Durante varios días sólo le alimentaban sujetos encapuchados sin deciros palabra alguna.

¡¡Donde estoy, suéltenme!!

. . .

Pasado un tiempo empezado a perder la esperanza de salir de esta puesto las esposas y grilletes bastante fuertes sin lograr romperlas.

Supongo que es el fin, hmhmhmh –risa cínica

No lo tomes tan apecho

¿Eh?

Lo imaginaba, no puedes romperlas, ¿verdad?

¡¿Tú?!

¿Te da gusto verme?

Maldito, déjame ir

Aquel que le había perseguido día y noche en una lujuriosa obsesión de poseerle cual objeto deseado en un mundo podrido, era Kite, había seguido cada segundo a su deseo secreto

Kite, ¿qué quieres de mí?

No tengo porque daos explicaciones, eres mi pet

Yo, no soy tuyo

Un PET no puede dar órdenes. Además eras tú quién me miraba

. . .

¿Entonces?

. . .

Summer no pudo contestar, antes le hubiese hecho la misma pregunta, igual no logró responder, aquello que era un ser infernal con sed de sangre habíase hecho lo más bajo y humillante que pudiese contarse, lo peor que pudo inventarse el ser humano.

El "Pet", simplemente la escoria humana sin dignidad, derechos e incluso el hecho de pertenecer a alguien teniendo el derecho inconsciente de hacerle suyo cuantas veces quisiera aún así, el dolor es un síntoma de que estás vivo, el tormento el sentimiento cruel y aversivo l falta total.

Cada día era un tormento pasional, ambos cuerpos frotándose el sudor y sus sexos rozándose a cada momento, se volvió más necesario conforme pasaban los días, las horas, los segundos.

El infrenable cansancio que le provocaba se convertía en vitalidad para ambos sin dar cuenta esto comenzaba a cambiar a ambos, sin saberlo, alguna sonrisa sincera y un beso tierno se hacían presentes de cuando en cuando.

¿Qué ocurre? –pensamiento- "¿por qué me siento así, qué es esta sensación tan extraña?, mi cors late fuertemente en mi pecho. Cada vez que se acerca a mí de esa forma, me estremece"

Cuando se hubo dado cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonrojó inevitablemente mientras Kite se encontraba en una situación un tanto parecida.

Ese chico. . . me excita. . .

Aunque lo oculta sus ojos me dicen cuanto sufre. . . ¡No, él es mío, me pertenece!

La razón humana carece vertientemente de sentido mientras que el cors humano es inapacible a cada latido tan voluble evitar la mirada, produce desconfianza puesto el desconcierto que aumenta sin conocer vuestros propios sentimientos.

Todo ser vivo tiene emociones.

Kite, hablemos

¿Qué quieres?, mira que eres un pervertido –le toma de la cintura para acercarle- ¿quieres sexo tan pronto?

¡No!

Vamos

No, yo. . . sólo quiero. . . –pensativo

¿Eh? –algo preocupado- ¿qué ocurre, te duele algo?

¿Estás preocupado por mí?

¿Qué dices?, eres mi pet sino estás en buen estado como podrías satisfacerme

Jajajajaja

¿De qué te ríes?

Estas preocupado jajajajaja

Piensa lo que quiera

El menor reía como un niño pequeño, esto movió el cors del blondie no era irracional ni salvaje, de alguna forma sentía que debía protegerle a cualquier costo.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que las cosas entre pet y amo iban bien, aquel lazo ya no era tan esclavizado le habían alargado la cadena sin planearlo se habían vuelto Blondie y Beast es decir "amantes".

¿Kite, qué te gustaría cenar esta noche?

Mmm, a ti –seducción

Basta, hablo en serio

Yo también

Está bien entonces yo decidiré

. . .

Kite le tomó por detrás abrazándole, haciéndole sonrojar un poco a Summer.

¿Qué ocurre, Kite?

¿Eres feliz?

¿Eh?

La habitación estaba silenciosa

¿Me amas?

Todo se tornó vacío, después de esa pregunta para el más joven.

Hm, no puedo esperar que me ames después de todo lo ocurrido

Kite se apartó dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Summer bajó la cabeza pensativo un tanto aturdido, una pregunta así, ¿por qué siempre le hacía ese tipo de preguntas?. Tan inconsciente, no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Kite, baka

Los corazones afligidos se entrecruzan. . .

Se dan la espalda. . .

Se hieren. . .

¿Qué corazones tienen estos muchachos jóvenes?

¿Qué clase de fin les espera a todos?

Será la luz de la salvación. . .

O. . .


	7. ENDLESS

**"ENDLESS"**

**CHAPTER 7**

"El comienzo es el final de la nada"

Después de haberse hecho amantes, Kite sin pensar en las consecuencias le hizo una pregunta a su joven amante, una pregunta que decidirá el futuro de ambos.

Summer, ven aquí

¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?

En este momento tú eres el ser más importante para mí, no como pet y amo, sino como "tú" y "yo"

¿Eh?, no digas eso, no es propio de ti

¿Y qué si lo es?

Mmmm, pues eres cruel, desgraciado, sal. . .

Antes de terminar, el ojiazul le interrumpió con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

¡¡Cállate!!

Summer adolorido se levantó

¿Por. . . por qué?

Te lo he dado todo y aún así continuas con esto

El más joven se sentía un tanto confundido y molesto, sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría.

Todo este tiempo te he deseado, te he hecho mío una y otra vez, más tú no muestras reselo y enfado por una vida plena y perfecta

¿Acaso tu deseo es estar en Ceres?

¿Estar en un prostíbulo?

¿Eso te hará feliz?

Summer le miró enfadado.

¿Quién te crees que eres?, no tienes idea de lo que siento, no sabes nada de mí, antes de esto no conocía el dolor, antes de conocerte. . .

¿Antes de conocerme?

Entonces no eras más que un asesino, una bestia hambrienta de sangre, asesinando quién se cruzara en vuestro camino

¡¡Cállate!!, eso es lo que soy, debo vivir quitándole la vida a otros librándoles de aquello que les agobia. . . vivir

Te has hecho creer que todos tus pesares tendrán fin en el cielo o el infierno, ¿acaso crees que serás bienvenido? no importa la vida que hayas llevado, no llegarás a ninguno de los dos lados

¡¡Espera!!. . .por favor. . . no puedo luchar con todo lo que me lastima, ¡¡tienes idea de lo que se siente estar con alguien que no te ama?

¿Qué?, lo sé

A pesar dl tiempo juntos ninguno conocía las emociones del otro, cada cual creía en el odio supuesto que se tenían, el orgullo una barrera distante entre las palabras. Kite no se podía permitir el sentirse apartado.

Eres sólo un niño no puedo creer que atu edad te estés corrompiendo con ideas que no van contigo

Mira quién lo dice, ahora estoy aquí, mírame spy el pet de un blondie debrías matarme para terminar con mi dolor

No puedo ayudarte. . . tendrás que arreglártelas solo

Siempr ha habido gente enfermiza que sueña y deambula buscando existencias ilusas olvidando que solo deben vivir, depositando toda su felicidad en seres fantásticos y maravillosos. Así son los humanos, así soy yo

No importa el lugar donde estés, podrá ser el inimaginable paraíso que soñaste. . . pero tu patético pensamiento y tu terrible dolor no desaparecerán

¿Y tú me harás olvidar?, no me hagas reír. La vida en sí. . . sólo es una ilusión, un sueño, nada existe, salvo el espacio vacío. . . y ustedes son solo un pensamiento.

Pero. . . espera. . .tú. . .

Summer mira asombrado a Kite.

Kite, tú. . .

Así es

Yo. . .no. . .

No digas nada

Le besa cariñosamente

Tuvo que ocurrir tanto para que te dieras cuenta –le dice el blondie al oído

¡Ah! –sonrojado

Tu dolor también es mi dolor, no importa si nadie lo comprende. Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, podemos seguir viviendo

Después de estas palabras Summer bajó la cabeza.

En verdad no lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

¿Qué?

Es demasiado tarde. . .

Sin dejarle reaccionar Summer atravesó el corazón de Kite.

Ah, ¿por qué? –preguntaba el blondie mientras agonizaba

Porque, es verdad. . . tu dolor es mi dolor porque tú lo provocaste, me heriste, hiciste de mí cuanto quisiste, lo lamento es mi naturaleza alguna vez tú lo dijiste. . . soy una bestia, un asesino que sacia su sed de sangre y hambre de carne, sólo debía esperar que me mostraras un punto débil

Eso es lo que piensas, después de todo si lo piensas un poco, es verdad

¿Mmm?

Mi única debilidad eres tú, por eso te. . . yo. . .

No pudo terminar de explicarse, aquel humano perfecto, tan fuerte y una simple debilidad el cors humano y su deseo vertido en un mar de efusivo placer sobre su joven amante deseoso de cariño se dejó llevar por el momento, cuando se encontró solo no pudo soportarlo.

Tú eras el único que me amaba, creo. . . que me equivoqué. . .

Después se arrancó el corazón.

- Kite, donde estés. Te entrego. . . mi. . . corazón. . .


End file.
